


Bloom Again

by Rangwonaiyikou



Category: X-Men (Ultimateverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men RPF
Genre: Emotional, M/M, POV Erik Lehnsherr, POV First Person, PTSD, PTSD Charles, War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangwonaiyikou/pseuds/Rangwonaiyikou
Summary: 青梅竹馬EC。戰後身心重創的Charles、在追憶從前與邁進未來間掙扎的Erik⋯⋯兩個破碎的靈魂需要重建的愛情故事。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 12





	1. Nothing Left

**Author's Note:**

> 排雷：受虐過的Charles、PTSD的Charles、辛苦的Erik、Erik第一人稱視角
> 
> 第一次嘗試第一人稱，希望能完整呈現我想像中的故事。可能有點虐、可能寫得很慢，但我會努力的。  
> 龐大的AU，戰爭是假的，世界是假的，只有EC愛情是真的！

**Nothing Left**

前座的計程車司機抱怨著潮濕的雨季，我漫不經心地聽著，從雨珠密佈的車窗觀察堵塞的車潮，絲毫沒有移動的跡象。戰爭已經結束了九個月，戰勝的喜悅掩不了現實存在的問題，政府、家園與人們的心，需要重建的事物太多了，縱使政客天天在收音機裡鼓吹著戰後經濟策略，街上啃著發霉麵包的孩子們還是煎熬地過著苦日子。

南方教會醫院潔白的牆面已經變得斑駁，光禿禿的灰色水泥充斥破敗的氛圍，我付了車資就匆匆下車，因為整修的緣故使得原本就不寬敞的走廊更顯狹窄。

我一眼就看見階梯上金髮女郎窈窕的身影，連忙叫住她：「Emma！」

Emma握著扶手，半個身子探出樓梯：「Erik Lehnsherr，你竟然敢遲到！快過來！」她向擋著我的一名護士打了聲招呼。

我們在戰爭時結識，她雖然漂亮又年輕，罵起人來架式十足，如果說哪個護士敢當著士兵面前指著中校的鼻子破口大罵，那肯定只有Emma了。

「抱歉，塞車。」我跟在她身後上樓，離病房越近，我的胃突然一陣緊縮，「他怎麼樣？」

「情緒穩定很多，但我不確定他看到你……」

「我有心理準備了。」

我不希望自己看起來太僵硬，但是戰爭確實讓我更疏於表現得溫柔，尤其那本就不是我所擅長的事。

「Charles，你的朋友來看你了。」Emma說道。

Charles像個孩子一樣盤腿坐在潔淨的小床上，他看見Emma時咧開一個大大的笑容，天空色的眼眸洋溢著愉悅，一查覺我的存在，他的笑容一瞬間就凝固了，他雙手抱膝用全身來表現戒備。我每次探望他時都是這樣的反應，有時我甚至懷疑他可能已經將Erik Lehnsherr這個人從記憶中抹除了。

「我是Erik啊……Charles，我帶了禮物給你，慶祝你今天出院。」我從懷裡拿出一本書，幸好包裝紙沒被雨淋濕，上頭印的不知名紫花綻放得十分嬌豔。

「Emma，我不要出院……妳要趕我走嗎？」Charles沒有理會我，轉身緊張地抱住Emma的腰，一向暴躁的護士揉了揉他蓬軟的棕髮，這一幕落在我面前莫名地有些不是滋味。

「我怎麼會趕你走呢？但是你也看見了，樓下還有很多受傷的人沒有病房呢……Erik也是費了好大的力氣、花了好多錢才讓你待在這裡，現在你好多啦！我們把病房留給其他人好不好？」Emma像是哄孩子一樣對他說。

Charles還是抱著她沒有任何表示，我緩緩走到他的病床邊，在他不安的視線中蹲下來。

「Charles，我是Erik，中學時欺負你的那個Erik Lehnsherr。」我不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，又接著說，「但是後來我們是最好的朋友，一起入伍參戰，你在空勤特遣第六隊……」

「空勤特遣第八隊，Erik Lehnsherr。」Charles呢喃出聲，他機械式地轉頭看向我，臉上看不出情緒。

「對，你想起來了嗎？」我殷切地問，同時注意到他盯著我手裡的書。

「我覺得你會喜歡這本書，Emma說你現在讀不了，但我可以唸給你聽。」

他終於認真直視我的眼神，我看他不再排斥便小心翼翼地問：「我帶你回家，好嗎？」

Charles最後同意跟我走了，雖然我還是沒有辦法靠他太近、說話聲音也不能太大，這已經是一個很好的開始。

等待辦理出院手續的空檔，Emma語重心長地叮嚀我：「對他要多點耐心，他的狀況時好時壞。」

我點頭表示知道，她又說：「別帶他去人多的地方，特別是男人……上次一個醫生要幫他做檢查，還被他打斷牙齒。」

「我知道、我知道，難道妳還會比我更了解他嗎？」話一出口，我意識到自己口氣很差，臉色肯定也不好看，Emma瞅了我一眼就不再說話。

我焦慮地摸出菸盒，又想到醫院裡不能抽菸，只好悻悻地塞回兜裡。

沉默依舊籠罩在我們之間，我任由思緒回溯到去年的一月——

瑟帛河的河面已經結了一層厚冰，不眠不休地行軍五天也沒能停滯第八隊的腳步，敵軍在長時間的拉鋸戰中彈盡糧絕投降了，所有人都知道只要度過瑟帛河就能和被俘虜的第六隊弟兄會合，Charles……也在那其中。

「長官……」中士攙扶著一名第六隊下士。

「怎麼回事？第六隊的其他人呢？」我問。

他的意識還算清醒，聽到我的問話表情頓時變得扭曲：「很多人死了，其他人……我不知道。」

我心下一涼，正想問Charles的下落，就聽見有人叫我：「Lehnsherr少尉！第六隊還有人在這裡！」

幾個人臉色凝重地佇立在馬廄前，我沒等報告就掠過他們身旁進去了。裡頭有一股惡臭，像是腐敗的食物和尿騷味，我踢開稻草堆，繩索、鐵鉗和幾把刀散落一地，因為不見任何馬匹並不像是馬廄。我先注意到一旁金髮青年的屍體，蒼白清秀的臉上沾染乾涸的白濁，雙眼充滿恨意地瞪著空氣，他赤裸的身體傷痕累累，不像尋常刀槍傷更像凌遲致死，從屍體的狀態判斷應該是不久前才死去。

我移開視線，還有一具屍體懸在樑上，模樣是更年輕的金髮少年，兩條粗麻繩一端綁著鐵鉤釘進他的肩窩、另一端分開綁著他的雙腿，迫使他雙腿大張，我粗略掃過，視線不忍在他血淋淋的下體多停留片刻。

起初我沒發現角落裡的身影，他裹著一團破布，可能和前面兩人一樣只是具屍體，然而我越靠近，心中的恐懼益發強烈，從破布的縫隙裡鑽出幾縷棕色的髮絲，我用顫抖的手揭開那塊布料。

我從小看著這張臉長大，十歲的時候他像個女孩子，脣紅齒白還有天空色的大眼睛，等到年紀大一點，他多了分少年的骨感，卻依然是驚心動魄得好看，城裡的每個姑娘看見他笑就會羞紅了臉，我偏偏喜歡捉弄他，別人沒見過好脾氣的他發怒的模樣，但我知道那也很美、很美……

Charles身上幾乎沒有一塊完好的皮膚，我不敢揭開整張布，但從另外兩個人的際遇可以猜測他受到什麼樣非人的對待。

「Charles——！」

我一直以為人在極度恐懼時聲音是尖銳的，然而我發出的聲音卻像是破舊的留聲機一樣粗啞。

一名下士聽到動靜闖了進來，看見我的模樣後一臉不知所措：「長官……您有什麼命令嗎？」

我沉吟片刻才開口：「那些俘虜……」

「是，現在正帶往營區。」

「不……不！」我明知腦中的念頭不對，卻還是說了：「立地處決。」

「可是按照律法，俘虜應該……」

「我說，全部立地處決。」我收攏手臂，木然地看著懷裡的Charles，「我的命令有什麼問題嗎？」

「……是的，長官！」下士直起腰桿行禮，接著便出去了。

戰爭是不公的，被抓來的戰俘或像勞動的牲畜、或像供士兵洩慾的妓女一樣，這些我都有所耳聞，但是Charles……他怎麼能受得了這些事？我能為他做的僅有違抗律法，處死那些踐踏他尊嚴的人，卻換不回他失去的一切。

他的臉頰尚存溫度，我貼著他，不想讓那點溫度消失，雖然感受不到他的鼻息，從胸膛卻傳來微弱的搏動，一開始我以為這是錯覺，直到確認Charles真的還活著，那一刻我是感謝的，神並沒有把他從我身邊帶走，只要回到河畔駐紮的營地、不管他病得多重、不管他受了什麼傷，一切都會過去的，我如此堅信……

「好了。」Emma的聲音把我拉回現實，我接過她手中的單據和藥袋。

「我再多嘴一句，身體的傷康復了，心裡的傷要多花點時間。」

「謝謝妳，Emma。」我真誠地道謝。

（待續）


	2. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝各位2020年事事順心、平安快樂！

**Midnight**

我帶著Charles回家那天正好迎來今年冬季的第一場雪，Xavier家族的宅邸不復從前富麗堂皇的模樣，黑壓壓的雜草淹沒了青翠的花園地，以吞噬整座大宅的氣勢沿著外牆生長，衰敗的氣息從破碎的瓷磚縫絲絲滲透進四面八方。

從附近的鄰人口中得知，Xavier家的夫人在兒子入軍隊後不久就搬走了，一如她愛鬧騰的個性，當時載滿昂貴家飾和精緻禮服的車隊綿延數里，她浩浩蕩蕩地離去，什麼也沒留下。

「她搬到哪裡？」我雖然不意外，仍感到無奈。

「沒人知道。」鄰居的老先生聳肩，他瞥向我身後瞇了瞇眼：「那是Xavier家的孩子嗎？」

我不太想解釋Charles的狀況，只是接著問：「請問您知道如何聯繫她嗎？」

老先生從嗓子裡發出輕蔑的哼笑：「那可是Xavier太太，誰能知道？」像是不忍心看我一臉失望，他安慰地說：「如果她回來，我可以通知你。」

我沒多猶豫便留下地址與電話，並且把原本打算送給夫人的漂亮茶具，送了那位親切的老先生。

Charles單薄的身影靜靜地佇立在院子裡，眼睛一眨不眨地望著彷彿鬼屋的Xavier宅邸，我走近時刻意發出聲響，他警覺地轉向我。

我略感困窘地摸了摸脖子說道：「先一起住在我家好嗎？」

Charles不解的眼神像是在問我為什麼不守承諾。

「我保證要帶你回家，只是夫人……」我停頓了下，還是決定撒謊，「她出了趟遠門，這裡是不能住了，雖然我的公寓小了點、舊了點，兩個人生活還是足夠的……你願意暫時跟我回去嗎？」

我不想把話說得太強硬，但是腦子裡也沒想好被他拒絕的對策，幸好Charles猶豫了幾秒便輕輕點頭。

要是知道離家近四年的時間，會讓人對從前的生活環境有這麼大的錯誤印象，我就不會貿然對Charles說什麼「兩個人生活還是足夠的」這種話。搖搖晃晃彷彿隨時要解體的鐵樓梯每踩一階就發出尖銳的聲響，不到20平方公尺的小公寓積滿厚厚的灰塵和礫石，Charles才剛進門就打了個響亮的噴嚏。

他的眼神好奇地骨碌碌轉，人乖巧地站在原地沒敢亂動，我打開窗戶讓那股霉味散去，又揭下蓋沙發的布罩招呼Charles坐下。

我打開水龍頭——好極了，髒亂不堪還被斷水斷電的公寓。Charles的視線追隨著我的身影在屋裡兜兜轉轉。等到一切勉強整頓成能夠生活的模樣，天色已經暗下來了，我憑著記憶翻箱倒櫃找出一盞露營燈，幸好還堪用。

Charles不知道什麼時候躺在沙發上睡著了，離開醫院後他沒一天好好休息過，現在總算放鬆心情了。我脫下大衣披在他身上，順手調整他腦袋上歪斜的藍色毛帽，Charles紅潤的鼻尖微微抽動了下，沒有被吵醒。

我的個頭相較四年前沒長多少，如今環視這間公寓卻感覺一切都縮水了，就連沙發上的Charles也像是回到我們初識的年紀。

中學時代他是一絲不苟的模範榜樣，熟稔之後我才了解那是家庭背景造就的性格，Charles出身上流的母親是個冷漠而勢利的女人，她的丈夫過世後，寂寞促使她變本加厲地流連交際場合，但是即便如此，Charles仍然深愛他不負責任的母親。

我出身貧民窟，父母也很早離世，除了中學時候接受外家親戚的資助就學，生活費和後來的學費都靠自己的雙手賺取。我羨慕過Charles優渥的先天環境，再年長一點後卻很同情他，因他期盼著永遠得不到回應的愛，遠比不上我自由自在的流浪生活幸福。

＊＊＊

回家的第一週是最忙碌的，除了公寓裡裡外外的大整修，我也一面委託人在奧利城打聽Charles的母親本家，可惜那些消息就像石沉大海一樣杳無回訊。

雪上加霜的是，Charles染上的小感冒隨著一天天過去逐漸惡化，吃了藥也不見起色，總是昏昏沉沉的提不起勁。

「Charles醒醒，先吃了晚餐再睡。」我摸黑走進房間裡，把托盤放置在床邊的小桌上，順手點亮檯燈，光線照著他髮絲凌亂的後腦勺，臉還蒙在棉被裡沒有起床的跡象。

這幾天我的房間儼然成了Charles的地盤，床鋪、衣櫥和小桌上，所有象徵我的物品都搬到了客廳的沙發床，我像個換宿的房客一樣照料「主人」的起居。

「……」Charles的聲音悶在棉被裡朦朦朧朧的，我輕扯被單，露出其下他紅得異常的臉龐。

他看上去不太對勁，我的手才剛搭上他的額頭，Charles瞬間就徹底清醒過來，他瞪圓的藍眼睛寫滿驚恐，就像冬眠中被驚醒的地鼠般縮起身體發抖，我還來不及反應，他便瘋狂地大叫：「不！不要——！」

「Charles，冷靜下來……」

他劇烈地掙扎著幾乎要跌下床，我一把連人帶被將他撈上來，沒想到這個舉動卻是壓垮他脆弱神經的最後一根稻草，他幾近崩潰地哭喊：「求你、求你了！放過我！放過我……！」

那一瞬間，像是有人撕開著我的左胸口，從那處開始擴散的悶痛蔓延到了腦袋和四肢，我呆站著，看著還在尖叫的Charles，突生這數月以來、從敵軍陣營裡帶走他那刻開始，第一次泫然欲泣的衝動。

「沒事了……你是安全的……」我安撫道，然而他彷彿隔絕了周遭的聲音，連滾帶爬地跳下床想逃離這個空間。

「冷靜點……你看著我！」情急之下，我拽著被子將他拉回來。

他驚慌失措地揮舞著雙手，餐盤和檯燈被他粗暴地掃落桌面，在碎成一片片的玻璃燈罩中，高溫的燈芯冒起幾點花火，我害怕他失控可能誤傷自己，連忙踢開那些碎片。

只是Charles動作更快，有個亮晃晃的東西吸引了他的注意，他迅速從地面的狼藉中拾起餐刀，恐懼的支配下，讓他想都沒想就將刀子捅進迎面而來的男人腹部裡。

Charles的力氣不小，所幸他並不是真的發狠，因此刀子捅得沒有想像中深。我按著左腹，深紅色的血點不出半刻就在白色的棉衣上暈染成片狀，這種疼痛尚在忍受範圍，我反而擔心Charles的反應，只見他瞪著我的傷口，臉色唰地變得慘白。

「你……冷靜下來了嗎？」我倚著房門緩緩坐到地上，按著腹部的手掌很快就濕濡一片，Charles不再發瘋似地掙扎，只是平靜下來後神情仍然帶著恐懼。

「我是誰？」

餐刀匡噹一聲落在他腳邊，Charles不知所措地看著我：「……Erik。」

我笑了笑：「很好，但是現在要請你幫個忙。」我轉頭看向客廳的方向，「我需要你扶我過去電話那裡，你做得到嗎？Charles。」

他抱著腦袋蹲下，不停慌張地搖頭：「我很抱歉……對不起……我不是故意的、我真的不是！」

「我知道，沒事，只是我現在沒有力氣了。」我面露苦笑，順著他呆滯的視線看向腹部的傷口，血跡擴散的範圍有些嚇人，明明沒怎麼感覺痛。

「這樣好了……你照我說的去做。」

只見Charles點頭，他衝到電話旁依照我的指示撥電話，另一頭很快就接通，讓我鬆了一口氣。

Charles一掛電話，我便脫力般地躺在地上。

不知道Azazel多久才會到……不過他有聽見我的聲音，他也知道Charles是誰，如果我真的死了，應該不會讓Charles惹上麻煩吧？對了，還有Emma……她也能替Charles的情況作證。

我感覺意識逐漸渙散，涼意沿著地板一點一滴爬上我的背、包裹住我的身體，四周靜得能聽見我穩穩的心跳聲從胸膛裡發出咚咚、咚咚的聲響……可惜四肢像灌了鉛一樣沉，我連回頭看Charles一眼的力氣也沒有，最後，我累得緩緩闔上眼瞼。

（待續）


End file.
